


Doing Some Lovin

by TheWriterA



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Even Maryse, Everyone loves Malec, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec is so in love, Maryse ships Malec., More as i update?, POV Outsider, Soft Kissing., This will make you smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: 5 times someone sees Malec doing some lovin and smiles alone and the 1 time they all do.Or the one where we see everyone elses take on Malecs lovin and how it changed Alec and Magnus





	1. Izzy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I'm writing a chaptered fic it all kind of links I guess? I mean there will be 6 chapters and like the summary will make sense towards the end. I just thought that this might be very cute and its nice to see malec from someone else pov. I don't know. tell me what you think?

Izzy wasn’t blind, nor was she a fool. For you would have to be both to not see the change in Alec.

It wasn’t an overnight change she observed. It was slow and gradual. It was like the first rays of sunshine gleaming through the cracks of a well worn stone. Always there, slowly creeping, growing till it over powered the steadfast anchor at its very core. Magnus was Alec’s brightness. He was so irrevocably right for Alec, he didn’t just complete Alec. He lit up his entire being, set a flame to the failing embers of a light battling against everything to stay upright.

She saw how no one could turn a blind eye to the love that infused the air when they were in close proximity to each other. It ensnared the senses and held you captive. She knew all of this.

Yet she was still left in absolute wonder after she witnessed the events of earlier today.

Alec, Jace and her had gone to investigate a group of demons that had supposedly been reeking havoc on the neighbourhood. They had gone expecting a few at most but had been left surprised when there was a group of around thirty. There wasn’t time to call for back up. So they each fought together like three pieces of puzzle fitting together almost seamlessly. They emerged victorious but each of their bodies covered in bruises and blood.

They arrived at the institute and Izzy saw how Alec’s face was upturned in a frown and how it screamed exhaustion. She knew he was upset because a demon had managed to hurt her and Alec being the big overprotective brother he was, felt responsible for not protecting her. She knew that none of her insistence and pleading that she was fine would remove the frown from him face. She knew she’d have to give him space for a bit before he came around and hugged her like he always did.

So it surprised her immensely when Magnus portaled in to the institute and Alec’s eyes locked with his. The tiredness and exhaustion seemed to disperse into thin air and a smile graced Alec’s lips as he looked at Magnus. They both stared enraptured by each other’s presence before encapsulating the other in a tight hug that screamed _I’m okay. I’m here and...don’t scare me like that. I love you._

She was left in complete awe of what Magnus’ presence could do to Alec. How all his worries seemed to make them scarce when they were in each other presence and it warmed her to the core.

She watched on as they greeted each other with a kiss of passion and muttered against each other lips “I love you”.

Her heart bursting with the happiness she felt for her brother. The happiness that consumed her as she watched and saw two people so perfect for each other that nothing would ever be able to stand in the way of their overwhelming love.

She knew that no one would ever be as right for each other as those two and she thanked her lucky stars everyday for giving Magnus in their life to complete and save Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it??????? I don't know like I've never written a chaptered story.  
> Leave a comment telling me what you thought  
> Kudos = Love so please share some  
> Much love the writer A


	2. Raphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love I have received so far has left me in awe, its made me so happy, I cant thank you all enough. Hope you enjoy seeing Raphael's perception of Malec. So much LOVE from me!

Demon activity had increased in the past month and both Downworlders and Shadowhunters were trying to work collectively to stop the attacks. Unfortunately that meant that Raphael had to keep attending meetings at the institute with the other heads of the downworlder clans. He supposed it wasn’t that bad considering communication had improved greatly since Alec had been head of the institute, and his vampires were responding kindly to the change as well.

Raphael also enjoyed the meetings because it gave him an excuse to see his friends every week without fail, especially Magnus who had practically raised him since he was an infant. Raphael knew Magnus well, considering he had known him majority of his life and Magnus been one of the only constants in his life. He had seen Magnus at some of the lowest and highest points in his life but he was still left in utter wonder at the sights he had witnessed after each Downworlder meeting.

Raphael observed how Magnus sat next to Alec in every meeting without fail and how both their hands would disappear mid meeting; he found that Magnus' hand would be laced with Alec’s under the table, resting on Alec’s lap.

When he had first seen this he was left confused, because in all the time he had known Magnus he saw how Magnus wouldn’t practice such quiet gestures. Magnus was always one to shower his lover with praise and gifts in the most flamboyant of ways, but the hand holding Raphael witnessed wasn’t flamboyant, it seemed like it was purely for Magnus and Alec. It seemed like it was a sacred act, one that they both wanted to cherish and keep to themselves. The simple act made the air cackle with delight and Raphael could feel it  wash over him.

As the meeting’s progressed Raphael witnessed how whenever the Seelies were being particularly difficult and disagreeing with Alec’s suggestions Magnus would come in and make a simple but blunt statement that would silence the Seelies. What shocked Raphael the most was the utter adoration in Alec’s eyes as he silently thanked Magnus. The love and pure happiness was reflected in Magnus’ eyes and it made Raphael’s cold old heart, melt a little.

Those gestures only increased as time went on. One day the meeting had finished early and Raphael needed to speak to Izzy regarding a party he wanted to throw in the Hotel Dumort and he had accidently stumbled across a sight of Magnus’ hand on Alec’s chest and they were both staring reverently at each other, talking in hushed whispers. Alec must have said something funny for Raphael saw a smile grace Magnus’ entire face and he witnessed how Magnus threw his head back with laughter, mirth dancing in his eyes before Magnus pulled Alec closer and pulled his lips to his own, Raphael heard the sigh of contentment and he averted his gaze, feeling himself not wanting to disrupt such an intimate moment.

It hit Raphael there, how much Magnus had changed, how his entire being radiated happiness and contentment since Alec had come into his life.

Raphael had missed that smile on Magnus’ face and he knew that Alec would the reason it stayed on Magnus’ face for years to come. An overwhelming sense of gratitude for Alec enveloped Raphael and he noted that he would need to thank the Shadowhunter for being the light in Magnus’ life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think??  
> Hope you enjoyed it. Its so much fun writing a chaptered fic.  
> Kudos= Love so please share some! Comment telling me how it was and maybe who else you want to see?  
> Also if you have any ideas or promts do tell me and id love to write one.  
> Much love TheWriterA


	3. Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace sees Malec doing some lovin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support honestly I'm so amazed I cant express it but just know that I'm so grateful for all of you reading my work and I'm so happy I could put a smile on your face. Love you so much.

He and Alec had been inseparable since the moment he was adopted. They had grown up together. Izzy, Alec and him had been as thick as thieves and the bond was only strengthened with time. Naturally he and Alec got the parabati bond for it seemed the only natural thing to do. For the longest time Jace truly believed that no bond would ever be stronger than his and Alec’s. He started to question this when Magnus entered their lives.

From the moment they met, Jace observed the way Alec’s eyes burned bright in the presence of Magnus, he saw how Alec always tried to suppress his smiles when Magnus was around but they would be too strong. It was visible to anyone who looked that there was always a small grin etched on Alec’s face, whenever he was in close proximity to Magnus. 

Jace disregarded it, finding it not be anything extraordinary. 

The changes kept on coming. Jace was wondering through the halls of the institute when laughter filled his ears, he knew that laughter, he had grown up with that laughter but unfortunate as it was his ears hadn’t been subjected to the wonder of that laughter for a long time, so when Jace turned the corner a retort ready on his tongue he nearly tripped over his feet at the sight that beheld him. Alec and Magnus taking. Alec laughing, laughing as if Magnus had the power of the sun in his very hands. It left Jace in awe as for the longest time he and Izzy had tried and failed to make a laugh escape Alec’s lips, yet here he was head thrown back, laughter seamlessly flowing from his mouth.

Jace witnessed how these small things grew and occurred more frequently. He saw the change in Alec with his own eyes. It was evident from the way Alec held himself, how a smile always graced Alec’s lips whenever the warlock in questions name was mentioned, it was even evident in Alec’s work as head of the institute. Every decision that Alec made was carefully thought out, but often opposed all the claves teachings and judgement, but what left Jace in wonderment was Alec’s absolute certainty in his decisions and how he didn’t seem fazed in the slightest by all the disapproving glares he received. Jace knew that the confidence Alec now had in himself was brought to light by no one other than Magnus.

Time went on and Jace found himself feeling under the weather, he knew a certain warlock would be able to conjure up a remedy for him in a snap of his fingers so Jace made his way to Magnus’ loft. He arrived and expected Magnus to open the door but instead a flushed Alec greeted him. Jace pointedly ignored Alec’s dishevelled hair and his inside out shirt, and set about asking for that remedy. Magnus immediately agreed and started brewing a potion. He knew Magnus worked effortlessly but Jace was startled with the way Alec was helping Magnus, getting all the ingredients before Magnus even asked. There were soft kisses shared in between brewing, it seemed like both Alec and Magnus momentarily forgot about Jace’s presence. They were brought out of their pleasant bubble by Jace’s coughing. Jace stared expecting Alec to look apologetically back at him but was stunned when Alec just looked up, a smile present on his face before he leaned in to kiss Magnus again. He pulled back muttering about needing to finish a report for the clave. Moments later Alec re-entered the room carrying mugs of steaming hot liquid before placing one next to both Jace and Magnus and Jace observed how Alec quickly brushed his lips against Magnus’ neck before departing the room again. A smile was brought to Jace’s lips as he stared at the domestic bliss that had settled in the air around Magnus and Alec.

An attack on the institute had left many Shadowhunters injured with none being reported dead. Chaos had instilled itself in the air but the tumultuous ambience was disrupted by Alec’s clear voice giving out orders and shining light on the darkness that had overturned the institute. Jace approached Alec readying himself for orders on how to help restore the peace, but was instead greeted by a frenzied Alec who immediately started asking questions about Magnus’ whereabouts. Jace found himself at a loss not being able to provide any information of pure substance. He saw the dread fill Alec’s eyes and saw how his eyes turned clouded and all signs of smiles disappeared.

Later  both he and Alec where searching for Magnus, when they eventually found the warlock he heard the breath of relief from Alec, he felt the air shift and it overwhelmed him how the balance seemed to be restored when Magnus and Alec were in each other’s arms. He saw how their kissed left them breathless but they didn’t pull apart, instead settled on resting their own head against each other’s not wanting to be apart form each other. It filled Jace with so much happiness and he couldn’t find in himself to be even slightly upset that he was wrong about the parabati bond. He found himself questioning how he hadn’t seen it before, how he didn’t know that nothing and no one would ever be stronger than the bond Magnus and Alec shared.

His parabati bond pulsed with contentment and a smile over took his face as he looked on from afar witnessing the happiness projected in Magnus and Alec’s face at being in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still cant believe I'm doing this and its the confidence you all have given me. Thank you so much.  
> Kudos=Love so please share some.  
> Comment telling me what you thought, they brighten my day and inspire me so much.  
> Soo much love TheWriterA


	4. Ragnor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still completely overwhelmed by the love I've received and I feel so welcomed into this fandom. I love each and everyone one of my readers. Hope you enjoy.

He was Magnus’ oldest friend and constant companion. He was always the gentle hand guiding Magus to the right path, Ragnor drew him away from a life full of darkness and manipulation, that otherwise would have overcome the warlock had Camille been left to her own devices. He had stayed with Magnus through thick and thin, and was undoubtedly the closest person to Magnus. He had known him from the very beginning. The friendship they shared was unlike most, it was based off unconditional trust and unrestricted love.

It was a friendship formed from centuries of indescribable memories and was full of both heart wrenching and warming moments. The best and the worst, the memorable and the ones they both deeply tried to forget; they had seen each through it all.

He had helped guide Magnus to a path of good, ensuring the demons inside, would never claw their way out of the silent depths, they had been caged in.

He had seen meaningless flings weave their way through Magnus’s life, seen how each had left Magnus longing for something real, something of the purest substance. Something not filled with lies and betrayal, Ragnor witnessed the journey Magnus went through. Battling through his seemingly intangible desire for something true and the need he had to feel close to anyone.

It had broken Ragnor’s heart how his dear friend had waited through centuries each time, waiting and hoping to find the one person who completed him wholly only to be left once more with disappointment seeping at his ankles.

Time went on and Ragnor saw how the light that had burned bright in Magnus’ eyes when speaking of love had dwindled and fallen into an all consuming abyss. That was until Alexander lightwood had entered his life. Ragnor hadn’t needed to be there. For the next time Ragnor and Magnus had spoken there was a lightness in his tone he hadn’t heard for centuries, Ragnor hadn’t dared hope that it had finally happened, he couldn’t bring himself to hope that his dear friend had finally found all he had always deserved.

Once again Ragnor stood by his friend watching how Magnus distanced himself from the Shadowhunter, after his unsuccessful attempts. The late conversations between Ragnor and Magnus had left Ragnor feeling overwhelmed by emotions. Ragnor had desperately wanted Alec to be the one for Magnus, he had hoped with every being of his warlock self. Magnus’ despair was evident in his voice, but it caused a realisation to dawn on Ragnor. It had been centuries since Magnus had opened his heart at all, centuries and yet Magnus had poured his entire being on the floor for Alec. Ragnor knew, reckless as Magnus was he would never have opened himself up completely if he didn’t truly believe in the love he had for Alec. So with gentle prodding Ragnor guided him, to the path that would bring him the most happiness.

Ragnor did not need to see the events that had transpired, leading up to the beginning of Magnus and Alec’s relationship. One day Ragnor had simply uttered the Shadhowhunter’s name and he witnessed something truly breath-taking. He saw a smile grace Magnus’ face and he saw how Magnus’ eyes shone with something that could only be described as overwhelming and all consuming happiness. He knew then, that the love that was projected in Magnus’ eyes as he looked upon Alec was an eternal one, one that would last the test of time and outlive anything else.

Being a warlock had made Ragnor deeply insightful, so he observed the happiness was not only seen in Magnus, but in Alec as well. Ragnor’s conversations with Alec had always left him mesmerised. He witnessed how a Shadowhunter so uniformed in his beliefs crumbled to the ground in the presence of Magnus. He saw how Alec crumbled down to the core and both he and Magnus built each other up, with a foundation stronger than any he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

He knew with absolute certainty that Alec lightwood was so undoubtedly right for Magnus. The stars aligned in place, and the sun shone brightly when the two of them were with each other. It was if though the universe was at a state of unrest when the two hearts that were entwined in more ways than one were apart; when they were together whether through the brush of lips or a stunningly simple act of hand holding, the air would cackle with amicableness.

Ragnor’s centuries old heart, felt such indescribable warmth for his dear friend for he knew Magnus had found the one that would be the one building him up again when the world tried to push Magnus through the whirlpools of despair.

Ragnor knew the love Magnus and Alec shared was something so innately pure and true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this. Comments warm my heart and make me grin so much so please tell me what you thought.  
> Kudos=Love so share some.  
> This journey is being so amazing for me.  
> So much love TheWriterA


	5. Maryse

Prejudice. She had been ruled by it. She had conformed to the expectations set by society. Followed each rule down to the core and it had left her cold on the inside. Every time  she used the clave to justify the heartless decision she had made, the slivers of warmth from her heart dispersed into thin air, her heart had all but resembled any measly rock that had been thrown carelessly to the side.

 

She was a cold woman, a difficult woman, but at the very core she was a loving woman. One who much like her son had so many impenetrable walls that even the strongest struggled to break through.

She had been left tarnished by all the wrong-doings of her past, all the bad, and the undoubtedly painful had left her clouded. Blind to even the light that Magnus and Alec’s love radiated.

At the wedding anger coursed through her veins. Poisoning the remnants of good that had lingered in her body. She failed to notice the relief in Alec’s eyes as he looked upon Magnus. She failed to notice the frightened stance Magnus’ body had taken. She failed to notice the utter love that radiated from them both as they stood entwined by the lips. 

Time went on and Alec became the head of the institute. Maryse was unmistakably happy,  a Lightwood was once more charge. So she went to congratulate her son. Their conversation took a deeper route, yet she wasn’t seeing clearly. Her eyes still shut tight by judgments looming shadow. So she didn’t see the warmth that had infused the air around Alec, for finally feeling loved by his mum, she didn't see the happiness that the entirety of his being screamed for finally feeling accepted by his mum. Instead Maryse saw an opportunity to subject her son to her harsh views on his personal life. The inescapable subject of a certain warlock in question being at the forefront of her bigoted opinions. Had she looked even slightly she would have seen it clearly. How all warmth, fleeting as it was, dissipated and Alec’s posture became all stiff. If she had looked for even a second she would have seen Alec putting up the walls he had been confined to for the majority of his life.

She didn’t see anything.

So she continued, retort about Magnus ready on her tongue but she was silenced by Alec’s hand. She looked up and a shiver went down her spine at the cold look she was receiving from Alec. His eyes devoid of any love. As she was dismissed from her own sons office without even a goodbye she felt the rock armour in place of heart she had always worn crumble and shatter, shards cutting the hate and bigotry she was ruled by. It made her wonder, exactly when did Magnus become that important to Alec.

Time heals wounds and Alec was much too loving to shun his mother out. So in an attempt to alleviate any tension between him and her, Maryse found herself making frequent trips to the institute. One night she was searching for Alec, she wanted to say goodbye before she departed to Alicante for a while. She made her way to his office, finding the door slightly ajar she poked her head in, a greeting to her son on the top of her tongue. She was thrown of her balance figuratively, by the sight that beheld her. Alec was sitting on the sofa with Magnus leaning on him. They were staring adoringly at each other and talking in hushed whispers; she was momentarily stunned by the look of pure happiness Alec radiated and sheer blissfulness that his body screamed. Their voices rose slightly and Maryse without intending heard their conversation. She heard the care laced in Magnus voice as he convinced Alec to come home, she heard Alec’s insistence of work remaining but his tone conveyed the barest minimum of reluctance on the matter. She heard Magnus voice drop to a whisper, the words uttered inaudible, it filled her stone cold heart with tangible warmth when a bright smile graced Alec’s lips and he took Magnus hand before leaning in for a kiss. This was the first time she had truly seen Alec and Magnus interact and it had left her startled yet for once she felt no anger no disgrace rather she felt small embers of happiness for her son coursing through her blood providing a path for light to finally enter her life. 

Days turned to months and Maryse found herself being punished once more for the wrong-doings of her past. She had arrived at Magnus loft expecting all the lightwoods to be in attendance. But was instead greeted by Alec and Magnus. Both of whom seemed unnecessarily nervous, one of them concealed it better but it was still very much evident. Maryse has sworn to use the recent events that had lead to her de-runeing as a chance for reconciliation. So she greeted Magnus with a warm hug. She didn’t even need to fake her happiness during dinner for she finally got to see the interaction between Magnus and Alec in there own home. She finally let herself see Magnus as a person and what a sight it was. It wasn’t hard to see just why exactly Alec had fallen so in love with the warlock in question. His charm touched all and Maryse found herself laughing and it was an odd feeling. For such a long time she had closed her self off to any emotion and yet Magnus' warm smile and unwavering personality had made light laughter escape into the air. She found herself loving the sound of it. Dinner continued and as comfortable as Magnus and Alec were trying to be she saw how they both seemed to be slightly more revered. Both at times reaching out for a show of affection whether a light kiss or encapsulating their hands together, she witnessed how they would both pull part in the last second when realisation of who they were dining with hit them. It saddened Maryse to see it, but she knew the love she had received from the both of them was more than she deserved. When the night came to an end the pleasant ambience still infusing the air she wondered how she hadn’t seen how perfectly right Magnus was for Alec. Alec hadn’t been this relaxed in front of her for the longest time and she knew the blissful demeanour Alec had was only brought to light by one person. One person who she truly appreciated now. 

Dinner with Magnus and Alec became a more frequent event. The person Maryse used to be slowly dissipated and a stronger more compassionate being took hold.  She felt only happiness as she  looked upon the domestic bliss of Alec and Magnus. There interaction in their home was so different to outside and she felt deeply privileged for being allowed to witness such sights. The acceptance had been both ways, Magnus and Alec were at ease around Maryse, it hadn't been an easy journey but it was undoubtedly worth it.

It was painstakingly obvious that both Magnus and Alec were so in love and the jolt of happiness that ran through her when the realisation that Alec her son had found the perfect one for him. One who completed him in ways that left people shocked.  Maryse felt her eyes water as she knew that Magnus was the reason Alec was happy and knew she’d silently thank Magnus everyday for giving her son everything he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked this, this was the hardest to write but i really hope i managed to convey maryse well, comments genuinely mean the world to me they provide so much direction and they make me really happy. Tell me what you think!  
> Comment any prompts you want.  
> Kudos=Love please share some.  
> Soooooooo much love TheWriterA


	6. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this journey has been amazing, I’ve finally finished my first very chaptered fic and it feels amazing. This fic was near to completion when unforeseen circumstances arose, I explained it in the apology I posted called ‘To my reader’. This fix meant a lot to me back then and even more so right now. I’m so grateful for all the support I’ve received and I can’t wait to fall in love with writing again. I’m so excited for you all to read this.

The suns gentle rays came shining in through the half open windows, painting everything with an iridescent gleam which undeniably reflected the utter joy the air screamed. The gentle humming of the hustle and bustle of New York accompanied the soft sounds of breathing. One of the bodies tucked under the silk sheets stirred.

Alec awoke with a yawn on his lips, gently shifting his body to get a better view of his fiancé. Magnus seemingly sensing Alec’s awakening hummed lightly before slowly opening his eyes. The sight that beheld him never failed to put a smile on his face.

“Good morning soon to be Mr Lightwood-Bane” Alec’s husky voice whispered. His soft breath fanning Magnus’ face. 

“Good morning my dear Alexander” a smile gracing Magnus’ face as the words left his lips.

You could see it in their eyes, how it was full to the brim with love of the purest kind. It was in the air, with how their breaths mingled together, charging the air with an electric feel of happiness. 

“Today’s the day then” Alec’s tone was happy, unmistakably so. Staring reverently at Magnus he continued “I can’t believe I finally get to marry you.”

With that a soft kiss was placed on Magnus’ lips.  A blind person would see how attuned they were to each other. How their bodies interlocked with each other. How lovingly Alec’s hand was grasping Magnus’ face, how fittingly Magnus pressed against Alec’s bare torso.

“I love you, so much Alexander” 

Looking into his warlock’s face, Alec thought that Magnus’ eyes were like the sun, they burned too bright for anyone else, but for Alec like the moon, he was completely and utterly tied to it. Bound to it by his very core. Every piece of his body found comfort in the hot unrelenting warmth that was Magnus Bane. _Lightwood-bane_ he corrected.

“Alec, though I would willingly forgo everything in favour of staying like this with you.  I have a wedding to attend, and I don’t know how you keeping me hostage will go down with Isabelle or her brother.”

Alec faux gasped “My, My, Mr Bane I thought you were a one soul at a time kind of guy.”

Grinning up at Alec from under the crook of Alec’s neck “Time has been my constant companion. Now it seems to have changed my views.  All I know, is that I’ve got a rather handsome Shadowhunter who will be waiting for me at the alter and as much as I delight in your company Mr Lightwood, my dear Shadowhunter has got a firm grip on my heart, and it seems I refuse to part with him for as long as he will have me.”

Alec’s eyes softened as his voice came out an octave lower. “Well I can’t argue with your logic I’ll just have to see if I can object”

“These objections do tend to work out rather well for me, so perhaps I won’t stop you” 

A fulfilling laughter escaped Alec as he tossed his head back… “Yes, they really do work out for us, don’t they?”

Magnus made a noncommittal noise before attempting to escape Alec’s hold. Before he was able to detangle his limbs, a hand reached out and caught his wrist.  

"I’m only letting you go because we have forever, so I guess I can stomach being parted from you for a few hours... 

Magnus’ eyes softened his glamour once again dropping, before resting his forehead against Alec’s “And I can’t wait for forever with you.”

 

* * *

**Izzy**

 

She was positively humming with the excitement for her brother. Magnus and her had planned everything down to a tee. 

After repeated pleading Magnus had finally relented in allowing her to choose both of their outfits. Alec who all to willingly handed that decision over to Izzy and after a seemingly endless battle with the Clave, they had won the battle of having a Shadowhunter wedding with Downworlder elements.

Beautiful would not be an apt enough description of the hall, covered with gold and deep navy. The two fitting almost seamlessly, a perfect reflection of the couple that would soon become one, in a few short hours.

Izzy looks around already feeling tears brimming. Her brother, the most sensitive, loving, selfless person she knew was getting married. Filled with emotions her mind wonders to all the times she saw them, together and witnessed how the world would melt away when they were together.

In the early stages of their relationship, she remembers _soft warm glances between Magnus and Alec. She recollects how even when Alec was just falling in love with Magnus, he was irrevocably enraptured by him._

_Months had passed by and back then she had walked in on a sleepy exhausted Magnus who seemed to only be standing because Alec was essentially carrying him from the side. She had asked if she could do anything to help Magnus recover from a magic depleting day. Alec has responded in a hushed voice that he would manage before seemingly forgetting about Izzy’s presence as he stared at Magnus’ sleep torn figure, a fond smile gracing his lip._

More potently she remembers _overhearing shouts coming from Alec’s room. Giving into her nosy younger sister impulses she listened and watched from the ajar door._  

_“Why can’t you believe me when I say I want forever with you” Alec desperation cutting through the palpable tension in his office._

_Magnus looked up at Alec before saying “because no one has ever wanted forever with me and I don’t want to be the reason you have to watch everyone around you…” his voice breaking “everyone around you go, whilst you stay…I’m not worth it Alexander.”_

_Izzy had watched as her brother’s face changed from anger to an unsettling sadness before he encapsulated Magnus in a hug. Whispering into Magnus’ ear “Don’t break my heart, please don’t break it” pulling away slightly to look directly at his unglamoured eyes he continued. “Magnus, you are the only thing that will ever be worth it, I don’t doubt that it will be hard, it’s something I thought about before I made the decision. But I would lose everything else a thousand times over if it meant I get you for forever…” his voice breaking “Magnus, you have to know there is nothing I will love more than you. Forever with you would be worth every loss and battle I will endure because you are my reason for living and that will never change.”_

_Izzy even then could see how the air stilled as Alec stared resolutely at Magnus._

_Magnus must have seen the unfaltering truth in Alec’s eye as he let out a sob before clinging on to Alec like a lifeline_.

Izzy knew right from the very beginning that their relationship would last the test of time and as she had watched the overwhelming love, they had for each other, she realised it seemed to sometimes be the only truth worth telling.

Brought back from her reverie she made her way to Alec’s room. Finding it empty she turned to look at the suit that lay hung. Before long Alec entered the room. 

“Hey Izzy, do I finally get to see my wedding suit now?” She watched as Alec’s eye caught the hanging suit before he turned to her with a beaming smile and eyes that conveyed _Its perfect Iz, Magnus will love it._

She couldn’t help but envelop him in hug as she whispered into his chest.  “I’m so happy for you Alec. No one in the world could be more deserving of you, than Magnus.” A teary chuckle escaped her lips and she burrowed into her big brothers’ chest, contentment seeping through her. 

 

* * *

 

**Raphael**

 

Raphael wouldn’t deny that smiling wasn’t his forte, but even he would have to contest that he was not immune to the smiles Magnus and Alec together brought to everyone’s face 

He observed throughout their relationship how they seemed to be each other’s light. Like moths drawn to a flame, except they were both each other’s flame drawn together by their unrelenting, all-consuming love. 

Magnus was one of the only people Raphael seemed incapable of saying no to. That’s why he often found himself at the parties Magnus and Alec would throw at their loft. Often small cosy events. Though he would vehemently deny it to anyone who asked, he loved being in attendance at these parties.

If nothing it allowed Raphael to see them in their natural environment and what a sight it was. He often wondered how two people could be so attuned to each other. Seemingly always attempting to be in each other’s orbit. He had witnessed how they had gravitated towards each other whenever they were given the opportunity to.

When Magnus was pulled to dance with Catrina, Magnus gave Alec an apologetic smile and light kiss before following her onto the dance floor. Alec found amusement of sorts in a conversation with Simon. Raphael deemed himself lucky to have witnessed that even when they were enjoying themselves with others, their eyes would seek each other’s out. An adoring smile would form and be exchanged before continuing on their way.

Years he had known Magnus, and he couldn’t quite believe that today was the day that Mr Casanova (or close to) himself was getting married. It’s the truest truth of them all, that love in any form must change you. Hence, Raphael would not begrudge anyone who told him he had an uncanny smile on his face. Drawing closer to the time where the wedding would actually begin and guests would start arriving, he made his way to Magnus’ dressing room. Poking his head in, he witnessed Catrina and Clary sitting on a sofa talking animatedly with Magnus as he applied his make-up.

“I see you aren’t ready, with your excitement I would have thought you would have been sitting all ready, well before the sun had risen” His deep voice disturbed the cheerful ambience. 

Magnus turned to look at Raphael “My dear Raffa you came early…. maybe I would have got ready in the past very early but now” smiling softly to himself, Magnus continued “its Alec” those two words holding a much deeper meaning

_I don’t have to change for him_

Once more Raphael was blown away by the intensity of Magnus’ change since the Shadowhunter arrived in his life. But even his stone-cold character could not stop the smile that made its way onto his face at the earnest happiness on his oldest friend’s face.

"What a charmer that Lightwood boy must be” a teasing quip to diffuse the sentiment that had infused itself in the air

“Oh, he is, isn’t it Magnus.” Clary said winking at Magnus.

Raphael may not want to know just why a steady blush made its way on to his friends face but he couldn’t deny that he was happy it was there.

 

* * *

 

**Jace**

 

He couldn’t quite believe that Alec was getting married today. But what perhaps shocked him the most was the utter happiness that was on his parabati’s face.

Years ago, he had accepted due Alec’s insistence, his brother wouldn’t find happiness in marriage. This was undoubtedly due to Alec’s resolute certainty that he could never be truly happy but would marry anyway. But Jace had always hoped, hoped for there to be someone worthy of his big brother. 

Incontestably time wove miracles and Jace witnessed the most startling transformation Alec undertook when Magnus entered their lives. A happy man had replaced the shell of a person that used to be a constant companion to Alec. 

Finally, the day had arrived for his brother and even he, ignorant as he was to the budding love that had been forming, he was no longer blind to the love in his brothers’ eye as he spoke of Magnus to Izzy in his old institute room. 

If the beaming smile was anything to go by, Jace had a lot to be thankful for to Magnus.

“We must be discussing Magnus, because I can’t think of a single thing that makes you smile as much as you are right now” his amusement clear in his tone. And though Jace knows how comfortable Alec is with talking about Magnus and just being with Magnus, he still half expects a blush to creep on to Alec’s face and for him to deny such an accusation with vigour. Yet he supposes being proven wrong again whilst becoming a trend seems to simultaneously be the best thing.

Alec’s head shoots up from where he was looking in the mirror whilst adjusting his suit before responding with “Well nothing has given me a reason to smile more than Magnus.”

Jace, though rendered speechless realises that he too can’t wait for his brother and Magnus to be together. Because if this is what Alec is like talking about Magnus, then by Raziel he was prepared for flames of the brightest kind to ignite when they finally were back in each other’s presence.

 

* * *

**Ragnor**

 

Ragnor wanted nothing more than for one measly day be back on earth. If only to hug Magnus, to say how happy he was that he finally settled down. That he finally found a love that was true and pure and so very worthy of him. 

But he would settle for observing, even whilst living he had observed. It was most opportune that he was able to see both Magnus and Alec even though they were in different rooms, so he supposed there was always something to be grateful for.

He knew with every fibre of himself that centuries may pass, but few, if at all would be able to rival the love those two shared. He was filled with the familiar indescribably bubbling warmth that often befriended him when he would see his dear friend so filled with joy.

Whispering into the air “My dearest friend I’m so very happy for you and Alec. Just know I’ll be watching the wedding, sitting on that seat at the front you left specially for me and I may let a stray tear escape.”

He knew Magnus would hear him maybe not in the same tongue, but would hear him none the less.

 

* * *

**Maryse**

 

A son’s wedding day is a very special occasion in a mother’s life. Maryse could hardly believe that it was her first born’s wedding day.

Alec was getting married to Magnus.

She wondered how she had never seen it before, Alec had never interacted well with the girls her and Robert had attempted to push into his pathway in hope of marriage. She feels it pierce her heart that she let her own son suffer so much before she was finally able to break free from the bigot she had always been surrounded by.

But time was ever merciful, and now as she walked towards her sons’ room, she could feel nothing by happiness for Alec.

He was getting married to the person who would love him wholly for eternity. 

Oh, how happy she was that he had found his soulmate so young. For young loves heartbreak is a most painful thing 

But now it seems that the world was ever more forgiving because she now had Luke in her life. Arms interwoven with Luke’s they entered into Alec’s room.

What a sight greeted them. Her son dressed up in his wedding suit a beaming smile on his face as he turned to face the door.

Mum… Luke I didn’t know you guys were coming early”

Maryse’s words seemed to be stuck in her throat and Luke seeing the emotion overrun in Maryse’s face interjected “Of course we would stop by Alec, I just wanted to wish you luck and though it might be too late, maybe give you the shovel talk again, see I’ve known Magnus for years and... I’m just grateful he met you”

A meaningful look was shared between the two of them. Care and devotion in the simplest sense, before Luke said “Well, it was nice to see you all I’m going to check on Magnus. See you all in a few”

Alec’s voice filtered out halting Luke’s movement. “I’m so grateful to have met him.”

“I know you are Alec.”

The door shutting seemed to re-awaken Maryse. Approaching Alec before enveloping him in an all-consuming hug. Her tender emotion rich voice filtered into the room.

“Oh Alec, I’m so happy” sniffling slightly she continued “I can’t wait to see you and Magnus together.”

 

* * *

**The wedding**

 

The time had finally come. The guests were seated. Stood at the alter were Magnus and Alec, dressed in gold and dark navy.

The air was cackling with excitement, stray tears were escaping the guest’s eyes, but Magnus and Alec were only focused on each other. The time for their vows came and Alec took both of Magnus’ hands and stared resolutely at Magnus before breathing in deeply.

“I’ve lived my entire life knowing I could never have what I wanted. I’ve watched the world but never expected any good from it. Yet it took one look at you and my entire world shifted. Thrown of a balance I had been teetering off. Magnus...you have given me a world I never knew I could have. You have given me in the simplest of forms a reason to live. A reason to smile and have given me a reason to love. You are my reason for everything... An eternity with you would not be enough for me. I love you Magnus, wholly, irrevocably and unconditionally. You are my world and I can’t wait to fall in love with you more and more every day.”

Alec’s eyes were brimming with tears, a look reflected by Magnus. Though their eyes were undeniably watery, the love, the pure love they shared was reflected in their eyes and it would seem to anyone blessed to happen upon such a stare that there was nothing in the great cosmos that could deter themselves from each other.

“My, my, I knew I should have started first.” A teary chuckle escaping into the heightened air. You could see the mirth in Alec’s eyes as he let out a small laugh. “I’ve lived a long life. Yet in all my years no one has had quite as much power as you do over me. You have been the only person able to render me speechless. And you often do… You, my Alexander were the one thing I never expected and had stopped hoping for. You gave me a purpose again. Everyday you never cease to amaze me and I know eternity with you will be the greatest adventure anyone could ever ask for. I love you Alexander, every part of me that you so lovingly accepted loves every fibre of you. I love you”

What a wonder it is to see two people so irrevocably made for each other and as Alec leaned into kiss Magnus, it felt like the world was at ease

The evening was drawing closer to night and celebrations were in full swing.

“Well Mr Lightwood-Bane, can I have the honour of this dance?” Magnus soft voice called out.

“I guess it would be an injustice to you to say no?” Alec’s amused voice responded, mirth dancing in his eyes.

Before long, their surroundings swirled into a beautiful mess of colours as they got lost in each other. As the melody stopped playing, they pressed their forehead against each other “I love you Alexander, so much 

“I love you to Magnus. Is it too early to call it a night? I don’t know how long I can stand not being able to be with you alone” Subdued heat very evident but still mixing with the undeniable happiness in Alec’s eyes.

Magnus gasped and wrapped his hand around Alec’s neck. “Alexander, how very scandalous of you.”

“You do have that effect on me” the earnest soft-spoken words of Alec could convince anyone of anything 

Magnus’s whispered broken voice rung out clearly to Alec’s ears. “It’s not too early”

A loud and unhinged laugh escaped Alec’s voice as he clasped Magnus' hand and pulled him towards the car. Both waving quickly at their onlookers.

And as their families stood together watching them escape into the night, smiles and a toast was shared.

"To Magnus and Alec”

 

An eternity with those two doing some lovin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant quite believe i finished it. I really hope i did Magnus and Alec justice, they deserve so much.
> 
> I would genuinely love to know what you all thought, its the first time I've written a multi chaptered fic.   
> I would also love if you would tell me anything you would like me to write. I would really like that.  
> I love you all. 
> 
> TheWriterA


End file.
